Just Wait and See
by bamb00zle
Summary: Cam realizes Booth's true feelings. Booth realizes his own true feelings. And a lot more! Yes, there is BB, of course, but all other characters are included too. Hope you enjoy!


_Title_: Just Wait And See

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the characters, I just ship them, and do this for fun. :) !

_Note_: this is my first fan fiction. :) !

**_I really hope you all like it!  
This is just the first chapter, and there is so much more to come after this, so don't worry!_**

**_Chapter One_**: The Realizing

"…Kay let's go tell Bones."  
"I just saw her, she's on her way to see the priest."  
"Why?"  
"He said he had something for her."  
"No, she can't be going places without me, not when its open season on Brennans."

As Agent Seeley Booth walked away to get his partner, Cam Saroyan watched. As she watched him out, she thought, "Why? I know he's her partner. I know it's their job to protect each other. And I know he would protect her even if he wasn't _her_ FBI agent, because I _know_ he is _head over heals _for her. So why? Why does he keep leading me on the way he does? Why are we still together? He's sure not crazy about me; but I _sure am crazy about him..."_

Cam sat across from Booth in the corner of Wong Fu's, admiring him, crazing over him, as he read his menu. Except, he didn't actually seem to be reading anything.  
She soon figured out why.  
"Seeley, how much longer are you going to stare at that picture of you and Brennan?"

"Damn…", he thought.  
She'd caught him. Booth indeed had in his hand a picture of him and Brennan at a party Angela threw a few months before. The camera had captured his arm around her, both drunk and both happy. Real happy, not: dude-I'm-drunk-it's-cool like Zack was happy. No, they were _happy._

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Because you always look at that picture, and every time you have the same smirk on your face."

He realized his expression, got rid of it, and sighed.

"Booth..."  
"Cam…"  
She asked him the same questions she asked herself earlier.

Booth stared down at the picture as he processed the words in his mind as they were said. When she stopped, he rubbed the back of his neck as he thought.

After a long silence, he spoke:  
"Does it really seem that way?"  
"Sure does, Seeley. Sure, sure does."  
"Brennan is not _just_ my partner. I guess she actually means somethi-…''

"To you. I know she does. I can tell she does."  
"It's not that I'm not crazy about you. I am. But her, wow. She-she's different. The way she talks to me, and when she's scared she hugs me. We have this complete trust bond between us. And she is so incredibly smart. I always feel like I have to try and impress her, until she shows me there's no need for that. Every time I'm with her, I don't know why, but she just blows me away."

Cam looked at him. "Do you love her?"  
"Do I? I don't know…"

"Seeley?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Tell her. Me and you? Over. I feel it's best we stop dating."  
"Oh, Cam…please."  
"You're _welcome_."  
"Thank you", he said with a smile, then offered her, his _friend_ a ride home after their meal.

As the two finished their meal, they got up and left, his arm playfully around her waist, meaning nothing at all. They were walking towards the door, laughing at some jokes and good times at the lab, when Booth saw two young women walk through the entrance. Dr. Temperance Brennan and her friend and co-worker, Angela Montenegro. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat, or two. He froze. He looked weird. Brennan noticed. Cam did too, and when she did, she give him a little nudge in the side. When Brennan saw this, she secretly sighed to herself, completely clueless as to what happened between Booth and Cam just forty-five minutes earlier.  
Booth knew what he had to do.  
"Hey, Bones, we got a new case. We're checking it out tomorrow, though. Oh, and uh, well, uh…I gotta talk to you."  
"Okay, tomorrow morning then. Bye."

Then she walked away, and so did Booth.  
Angela and Cam slowly walked by each other, Cam with a slight, and proud looking smile on her face.  
"Whaaaaaattt?" whispered Angela, her face leaning in towards Cam.  
"Oh, just _wait_ and see."

**_I hope you all liked it! It's not much, just the beginning to wrap up and end the relationship between Booth and Cam.  
_**

**_Look forward to the next one! Just wait and see! _**:) !


End file.
